Closer To Madness
by Judas
Summary: A serial killer is loose in Hyrule, and he believes he is on a divine mission to bring the Goddesses back... **UPDATED**
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Zelda and all related concepts belong to Nintendo. Original characters and ideas belong to the author. Don't sue, for I am poor and jobless.   
  


Seven men were dead before he realized he was going about it the wrong way. Seven men before he realized that he needed something closer to divine for this mission. Something closer to the Goddesses Themselves... 

The women of Hyrule--_they_ were the closest he could get to the Goddesses. 

And it was ten women dead before he heard something that gave him a new goal. Yes, there was something more important that he had found... 

There was a child in Kakariko; a child rumored to hear Their divine voices. 

He would find her before he killed again. If she was true, than surely she would be the one thing he needed to reach Them... 

Everything would be fixed once he completed his mission. Once he found the perfect blood to bring the Goddesses back together. And then, back to Hyrule, where She were meant to be... 

Onward then, to Kakariko village.   


  


Closer to Madness   


  


It took him two days to go from Castle Town to Kakariko. But the nights were warm and the weather pleasant. It was an easy trip. Then again, nothing short of death itself would stop him from seeing this task through. He wished to find this divine child, and by Nayru, Din, and Faore, he would! 

He smirked faintly when he reached the top of the trail, and peered around. It was night, and it appeared that most of the residents were sleeping. _Good,_ he thought, _Much easier for me to move freely._

He shivered at the cool breeze that cut through his thin shirt. His cloak had been ruined several days ago during the scuffle with his last victim. He stood a little straighter and grinned, for tonight marked the true beginning of his destiny. 

He gave a slight bow to the guard standing at the gate. "Good eve to you, sir," he said in his slightly rasping voice. 

The guard gave a start, then nodded. "Good eve. A little late for traveling, mister...?" 

"Zane. And... call it a pilgrimage," the skinny Hylian replied, smiling slightly. 

"Oh?" 

A hint of teeth in the smile now. "Yes... I've heard tales of a child who hears the Divine Ones." 

The guard chuckled. "Ah, yes. We've had quite a few visitors. News travels rather fast." He leaned a little closer, lowering his voice conspiratorially. "To be honest, I think it's all completely ridiculous. Goddesses indeed... sometimes I wonder if they weren't dreamed up by the old ones to explain what they didn't understand." 

A pale brow rose. "Really? What do you believe in, then?" 

The guard smiled, and tapped a finger against his helmet. "Science, good sir. I don't think there's any mystical reason we're here. I've been speaking a lot to the man at Lake Hylia... he has some interesting theories that can explain most anything..." 

"I see," Zane replied with a mildly amused smile. He leaned close, lowering his own voice. "Well, good sir, let me tell you what _I_ believe..." 

Suddenly, Zane's hand shot forward, clutching a long, thin dagger. The blade slid easily through a gap in the man's armor, and between the guard's ribs. The man's eyes widened and he stumbled forward, falling against the skinny Hylian. 

Zane caught the guard, holding him close as he died. "The Goddess will forgive you for your lack of faith... if you are lucky..." 

The guard spasmed, choking up blood, and was still. Zane smiled faintly as he leaned his head closer to the guard's. He closed his eyes and briefly brushed his mouth across the dead man's, smearing the blood on his own lips. He straightened and let the man drop to the ground. 

"Now... where to put you, hm? Morning will be coming soon, and I can't have you around when daylight comes... that just won't do." He licked his lips, barely aware of the tang of blood, and looked around. 

He sighted the small cliff just above the left side of the gate. A grin spread across his face. "Excellent..." 

Without another word, Zane set to work hauling his unwieldy burden to the top. The guard would go unnoticed for at least a day. 

The messy work taken care of, Zane dropped back to the ground and ambled through the gate. He decided he would stay at the inn for the night, and gather a little more information before seeking out the child. 

"I _will_ bring the Goddess home," he uttered in a low, determined voice as he strode towards the inn. 

* * *

"Father, I had a bad dream again..." 

The man stirred and sat up in his bed, blinking until his eyes adjusted to the darkness. He opened his arms to the child, letting her crawl up into the large bed with him. "What did you dream about, Zelda?" 

The young princess shivered, hugging her father. "I dreamed about a bad man... he's hurting lots of people... there was so much blood! He killed seven men, but then he started killing women instead... he kept saying he was going to bring the Goddess home..." 

"Oh my... that does sound like a bad dream. But do not worry, dear heart, you're safe here. It was only a dream," the old king said gently, patting the girl on the back as he held her. But inside he shuddered. How did she know? How had she heard of this strange killer that was loose in Hyrule...? 

"Can I sleep in here, father?" Zelda asked in a small, frightened voice. 

"Of course you can. Come, get under the blankets and try to go back to sleep. I promise nothing will harm you." 

The king remained wide awake, even after his daughter had settled and fallen back to sleep. His mind tormented him with images of the madman's victims. Did these killings have really have something to do with the Goddesses? Was that the motive behind the carnage...? 

He really didn't want to imagine such a thing. 

But... what if Zelda was right? She had been right before... 

* * *

Zane dreamed that night as well, the same dream he had been having for the past few weeks. The Goddesses, come as one to Hyrule. All because of him. But the time was drawing nearer now, he was much closer to his goal. This child, she would be the one... she had to be! 

Her blood would bring the Goddesses home... 

Zane smiled faintly in his sleep. 

* * *

Hyrule had not seen its darkest day yet. No, there was something far more sinister stirring within the very castle walls themselves. A Gerudo king from the desert of the east had come before the king of Hyrule as an ally, an advisor. But in reality, he was merely the snake waiting for its chance to strike. 

And strike he would, for soon all of Hyrule would belong to him. 

All because of a princess and a boy from the forest... 

* * *

  
**Author's Note:** Well, here it is. The first tentative chapter of my story. I'm not entirely satisfied with everything here, but I've enjoyed writing it. I hope you've all enjoyed reading it. Comments and crits welcome, as well as offers to Beta. I would love to have a good beta! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Zelda and all related concepts belong to Nintendo. Original characters and ideas belong to the author. Don't sue, for I am poor and between jobs.  
  
  
**Closer To Madness**  
_(chapter 2)_  
  
  
Naru paused when she heard a faint whisper on the breeze that rustled through the grass. She looked upwards, tilting her head as if listening. "Who's coming?" she asked after a pause, blinking in confusion.  
  
The little girl sat up, crossing her legs as she listened attentively to something only she could hear. She wrinkled her nose. "I don't know him..."  
  
Before the girl could continue her seemingly one-sided conversation, there was a faint creaking noise. The sound of someone climbing the old wooden ladder. Naru looked over her shoulder just in time to see an unfamiliar man reach the top of the ladder.  
  
The man, thin and pale, gave her a rather toothy smile. "Hello there," he said in a rasping voice.  
  
Naru watched him cautiously, never taking her eyes off of him. She sat very still. "Hello..." she finally replied in a small whisper.  
  
The man took a few steps towards Naru, then settled into a sitting position on the grass. He peered around, looking upwards towards the top of the windmill. "It's rather lonely up here, isn't it?" he observed, gaze finally returning to the little girl.  
  
"I like it here," Naru said quietly, fiddling with a blade of grass, "It's nice and quiet."  
  
"Easier to hear in such a place," Zane murmured in a low voice, his eyes searching hers.  
  
Naru stiffened slightly.  
  
"I know what you are..."  
  
The little girl's eyes widened and she started to rise to her feet, but Zane grabbed her wrist quickly. His grip was tight enough to hurt, and Naru tried feebly to jerk away from him.  
  
Zane leaned close to her, his eyes glinting. "I know that you can hear Them, little girl. Even your name betrays you... you will be the one to help me bring Them home."  
  
"Leave me alone!" she demanded breathlessly, "I'll scream!"  
  
Pale eyes narrowed dangerously. "I don't think that you will..." Zane countered, pulling out a long dagger.  
  
Naru gasped and she immediately stopped struggling. She stared up at the man with wide, frightened eyes. "Are you going to kill me...?"  
  
"Not if you cooperate," he answered with a shark's smile.  
  
Naru was trembling as she looked at Zane. He had risen to his feet, pulling her up with him, and there was a frightening gleam in his eyes. They were bright--too bright.  
  
"Now, how about you come for a walk with me, hm...?"  
  
The little girl began to sob then.  
  
Zane replaced the dagger in its sheath and stroked Naru's hair with his free hand. "Shh... you'll be fine. Just come with me."  
  
It took little more than the thinly veiled threat to convince the girl to come with him. Zane had taken a look around, and decided the best way out of Kakariko was over the rolling hills. Aside from the little girl, he'd seen no one up there.  
  
"Come on... it won't take too long to get there. Have you ever seen Castle Town...?"  
  


* * *

  
Later that day, a scream cut through the air.  
  
The guard had been found.  
  
And Naru was missing.  
  
There was only one who could have done this... one evil creature that Kakariko had heard whispers of. The murderer that had been terrorizing Hyrule for the last month.  
  
He had killed the guard, and then taken the girl...  
  


* * *

  
Link let out a surprised cry as Lord Jabujabu opened his mouth and inhaled deeply. With a last desperate cry, Link lost his grip on the railing and went flying straight into the diety's gaping maw.  
  
Once he had sighted Ruto, the little princess had snapped at him for following, and turned to stalk off--  
  
--Only to fall straight through a strange hole.  
  
Link tensed when he heard her scream. It was not shaping up to be a good day. Spiritual Stones, monsters, a Zora princess with an attitude problem. All he wanted was to be able to go home and curl up in his nice warm bed.  
  


* * *

  
Zelda sat in her room, holding a blue ocarina in her small hands. She looked at it intently, lost in her thoughts. _All I need is the last Spiritual Stone... then I can seal Ganondorf away forever, and my dream will never have to come true!_  
  
She brushed her hand over the smooth blue surface. _I only hope Link can get it soon... we're running out of time!_  
  
Zelda heard footsteps in the hall and hurridly hid the ocarina. She looked over her shoulder and gave a slight start. It was Ganondorf standing in the open doorway, a dark smirk curling his lips.  
  
"Princess..." he rumbled, bowing.  
  
Zelda shrank back slightly on her bed, tensing. "What do you want?"  
  
"...Merely to give warning. It is not wise to meddle in affairs that do not concern you. It can have dangerous results..."  
  
The girl's eyes widened slightly, but the Gerudo man turned and strode away before she could find her voice. She slowly put a hand over her breast, feeling her heart pounding all too quickly. _Does he know...?_ she wondered, fear creeping over her.  
  


* * *

  
Zane kept a tight hold on the girl's hand as they made their way out of Kakariko. Now that he had her, there was no way he would let her escape. A slight shiver of anticipation raced through him and he smiled. Soon, his plans would come together.  
  
Soon, he would bring Her back to Hyrule...  
  
"You're going to fast," Naru said in a timid voice, almost having to run to keep up with Zane.  
  
Zane slowed down for a moment, looking down at the girl. "We can slow down once we're far enough away," he rasped, irritation crossing his face.  
  
Naru wanted to stop. Her legs were getting tired and she was afraid. The little girl felt tears well up in her eyes, but was too scared to speak up again once they'd started walking. She continued to jog to keep up with her kidnapper.  
  
She looked up towards the sky for a brief moment, lower lip trembling. _I'm scared..._  
  
It took several moments, but it came. The distant whisper of a reply...  
  
_"Be strong, little one... I am with you."_  
  
Naru turned her eyes back to the path before her, in case her captor became suspicious. _What will he do with me? I want to go home... I want mama and papa...  
  
"Shh... I will protect you. I do not know what he will do, but I will not let any harm come to you. I promise."_  
  
The little girl bit her lip. _ ...I'm scared of him, Nayru... so scared..._  
  
Silence decended in the girl's mind once more. However, after a few seconds, a warm and comforting feeling settled over her, calming her slightly. Nayru was doing her best to help the child...  
  


* * *

**Author's Note:** Ugh, sorry I took so long to get this chapter out. I had horrible writer's block. _ It's rather short, I know, but I wasn't sure how to make it any longer without making each scene seem too short. O_o; There's only so much you can write about Link running around inside Jabujabu. I think I'll try my hand at making his next scene a little longer, with some actual action. ^^;; And hopefully that chapter will be up soon. C&C always welcome, as well as offers to beta!  



	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Zelda and all related concepts belong to Nintendo. Original characters and ideas belong to the author. Don't sue, for I am poor and between jobs.  
  
  
**Closer To Madness  
**_(chapter 3)  
_  
  
"There has been a strange stirring this past month, Sister," a smooth, serene voice observed.  
  
A pair of red eyes rose. "What strange stirring is this?"  
  
The first speaker, an elegant woman wearing a flowing green dress, frowned slightly. "Ripples in the pool," she replied after a short pause, nodding over her shoulder.  
  
Her sister's red eyes narrowed slightly, looking past her. Her gaze stopped upon a marble pool set low in the floor. "Ripples...?"  
  
"Aye, too many. Someone is interfering in things they should not. Or perhaps, more than one someone."  
  
"Where's Nayru?" the redheaded woman asked suddenly.  
  
Faore blinked. "She has not been around very much as of late. Do you think...?"  
  
"She _does _have a habit of getting involved in the affairs of the Hylians," Din muttered, rolling her eyes. "If anyone would know, it would be her."  
  
Faore let out a sigh. "I will find her. She really must stop keeping things from us."  
  
Din grunted something and turned her attention back to polishing her sword.  
  
Faore's footsteps echoed as she hurried down the long marble hall. She was worried--Nayru's heart was in the right place, but sometimes she interfeared a little too much. Din had not seen the ripples... she did not know just how close things were to becoming unbalanced.  
  
A slight frown touched the Goddess' lips. She had not told her sister of the strange feeling she'd felt as of late. A strange pulling... almost like a calling. Yet it was too faint to trace. Something big was on the horizon, and Faore had a feeling that it would not be good.  
  
Just then, she caught sight of a trace of blue. "Nayru!" she called out, raising a hand.  
  
Nayru peeked out from around the corner, at the end of the hall. "Yes?"  
  
"We need to talk, Sister..."  
  
Nayru almost cringed. Faore's tone was not encouraging. Slowly, she walked back down the hall towards her sister. "What is wrong, Faore?"  
  
Faore was silent a moment, studying her sister's face for guilt. The blue-robbed Goddess never was good at hiding things. "Nayru, have you been interfearing with the Hylians again...?"  
  
Nayru's eyes widened slightly and she looked like a deer trapped in a hunter's sights. "I... you see, I only... there was... oh, Faore!"  
  
The Goddess of Courage was startled to see her sister's face crumple and tears well up in her eyes. She reached out quickly, putting her hands on the smaller woman's shoulders. "Nayru, what is wrong?"  
  
"Oh, Faore... there is a child in Kakariko... she can speak to me! But she's in such trouble... and I don't know what to do!"  
  
Faore was taken aback by all this. She took a minute to process what Nayru had said. _She's been speaking to a Hylian child...? There are so few who have the ability to initiate contact with us... it's been so long, I thought the Hylians had all lost that ability..._  
  
"Faore, I have to do something!"  
  
This brought the Goddess back from her thoughts. She took her sister's hands, looking into her eyes. "Nayru, you can't," she ignored her sister's shocked look and continued quickly, "There have been too many ripples in the pool lately... if you interfear any more, I fear something terrible could happen. It could upset the very balance. There is something strange afoot, Sister, and I think we must wait for it to take its course."  
  
Nayru frowned slightly, searching her sister's gaze for a moment. Then she sighed and stepped back. "I understand, Faore... and I know you are right... it is not safe for any of us to get so entangled in the affairs of the Hylians... I'll... I'll keep my distance..."  
  
Faore watched her sister turn and hurry off, and she felt a stab of guilt. Nayru was much more attached to the people of Hyrule than Din or Faore. She also felt things more deeply. It was both a gift and a curse. But Faore trusted Nayru to keep her word.  
  
She let out a sigh and headed back to where she had left Din.  
  


* * *

  
Link sighed as he trudged out of Zora's Domain. He had gotten the Spiritual Stone, after a lengthy and difficult battle, and was quite ready to head back to Zelda. He was tired, and every muscle in his body ached, but he knew he needed to get back to the princess as quickly as possible.  
  
He just wished he could stop long enough to dry out a bit.  
  
And maybe wash away the terrible fishy smell that had hung about him since he had been in Jabujabu.  
  
He decided that Zelda could wait at least a day... he needed the rest, a bath, and a good meal.  
  
Link reached the river and did his best to wash off, scrubbing vigorously to get rid of the smell. After dressing once more, he made his way towards LonLon Ranch where he would be able to stay the night.  
  
Malon and her father were surprised to see the little fairy boy from the forest, but they gladly offered him a spare bed and a good meal. After all, he had helped Malon out that first day in the courtyard.  
  
To Link, it all seemed so long ago now, as he lay down for bed. His eyes drifted to the open window, gazing at the night sky. He wondered what would happen when he got this last stone to Zelda. Would they really be able to stop this evil man from the desert?  
  
He wondered then if one man could really mean so much trouble for a whole country. Was it really possible that he could destroy so much...? It had to be. After all, the Great Deku Tree had told him... and Ganondorf... he was the one responsible for the Tree's death!  
  
The young boy's expression hardened slightly. Yes, this was necessary. They had to stop the evil man from getting any more powerful. He already seemed to have the very King of Hyrule trusting him too much...  
  


* * *

  
Zelda stood in the temple of time, her eyes cast up towards the triforce over the alter as she held a blue ocarina in her hands. She was nervous and took a breath to steady herself. Link should have been there that day, but he had not showed up. There was so little time left...  
  
"I can't wait any longer," she said softly to herself, bringing the ocarina to her lips.  
  
As she played, she closed her eyes and concentrated. _Link, when you come here, I will already be gone... please... take the Spiritual Stones to the Temple of Time and place them on the alter, and play this song... the fate of Hyrule depends on you!_  
  
She lowered the ocarina just as Impa rushed into the hall.  
  
"Zelda, come! We have no more time to waste! Ganondorf has made his move and killed your father, we must flee now!"  
  
The little princess looked up, her eyes widening. "Father...?" she echoed even as Impa was already picking her up and running to her waiting horse. She clutched the ocarina tightly in her hands as they galloped towards the drawbridge. Her heart pounded in her chest, for she knew they would both die if Ganondorf caught them now.  
  
He would not let them live.  
  
As they crossed the drawbridge, Zelda gasped and Impa jerked the reins sharply to the right. The horse veered, narrowly missing a little boy.  
  
A little boy dressed in green.  
  
Zelda looked over her shoulder, fear written clearly on her face. With a grunt of effort, she threw the ocarina as hard as she could as saw it land in the mote. Ganondorf might get her, but he would never get the ocarina.  
  
She was sure of that.  
  


* * *

  
Link let out a cry of surprise as he was almost run down by a white horse. It took him only a split second to realize that it was Zelda and her guardian, Impa, who were fleeing the castle so quickly. He saw Zelda fling something shining and blue into the mote, but barely had time to notice before a second set of hoofs sounded from behind him.  
  
Whirling around, Link froze at the sight that met his eyes.  
  
Ganondorf Dragmire, sitting high upon the saddle of an ink black steed. The horse itself seemed to suck in the very light around it. Ganondorf looked down at the boy. "Which way did they go?" he demanded in a low, rumbling voice.  
  
Link scowled, but said nothing.  
  
"Oh, so you're trying to be brave? It's useless. You cannot protect them, foolish boy."  
  
The boy drew his Kokiri sword and stood ready to attack.  
  
Ganondorf laughed. "Pathetic! You think you could ever harm me? Amusing, but I have no time for that." He raised a hand, a great ball of dark energy growing in his palm. With a yell, he hurled it at Link, knocking the boy to the ground.  
  
As the man galloped off on his horse, his laugh echoed in Link's ears.  
  
Link rose unsteadily to his feet and stumbled over to the mote, remembering that Zelda had thrown something there for him. He took a deep breath and dove down under the water, catching sight of something sparkling and blue. He kicked his feet and grabbed it, quickly surfacing with a gasp.  
  
As he stared at the beautiful blue ocarina, everything went white around him.  
  
He could see Zelda in his mind; could hear her words. And then the notes echoed through his mind, etching themselves there permanently. Zelda called it the Song of Time.  
  
Go to the Temple and play it before the alter. That is what she told him. The vision faded and everything sprang back into view around him. Nodding, he pulled himself out of the water and headed into Castle Town...  
  


* * *

  
Zane paused for a moment, staring up at the at the tall stone structure. A feeling of awe swept over him and he smiled. "Beautiful, isn't it? The House of the Goddess..." he whispered revearingly.  
  
Naru shifted nervously beside him. "What are we doing here?"  
  
He looked down at the little girl, and the smile turned to a predatory smirk. "Together we shall make history. You are going to help me achieve my dream... you are the last Prophet, and you are here to bring Them home."  
  
The ominous words struck fear into Naru's heart and she trembled. "Please," she begged, tears welling up in her eyes, "Please let me go home!!"  
  
Zane's expression hardened and he dragged her forward. "Come on," he commanded sharply as he strode up the stairs to the Temple. He ignored the little girl's choked sob.  
  
As they entered the grand archway, Zane slowed to a stop, his gaze traveling upwards. It stopped to rest on the symbol high above the alter. The symbol of the Triforce--of the Goddesses--carved into the stones.  
  
He closed his eyes and shuddered slightly. "So close..."  
  
Naru trembled beside him, too frightened to attempt escape. _Nayru?_ she questioned silently, wishing for comfort and strength. _Where are you, Nayru...?_  
  
Zane opened his eyes once more and pulled the girl towards the raised area in the middle of the red-carpeted hall. On this, too, was the sacred symbol. He dropped to his knees, pulling the girl down with him, and drew his dagger. "Today I offer you a sacred sacrifice," he whispered, raising the dagger"  
  
Naru sobbed and tried to pull away. "No! No! Let me go!!"  
  
Zane grit his teeth and tightened his grip on her wrist, jerking her back to her knees. He transferred his grip to her hair and pulled her close, staring into her eyes. He touched the dagger to her throat. "Today I offer you the gift of the Prophet's sacred blood..."  
  
Just as the tip pressed ever so slightly into her skin, there was a noise from outside.  
  
Zane froze, twisting around to look over his shoulder. Someone was coming. He could not see them yet, but he heard the footsteps. With a curse, he started to drag the girl towards the shadows, but she let out a scream. She was struggling desperately now, and if he did not let her go, they would both be found.  
  
_What if it is a guard!?_ his mind screamed at him.  
  
He narrowed his eyes, giving the girl a shake. "If you breathe a word of me to anyone, I will come after you, and I will kill you. I will cut you into so many pieces, they will never find them all."  
  
Naru froze in terror for a moment, stumbling when the man shoved her away. Her feet were already moving before her brain even realized that he had let her go. She didn't look back to see what he did. As she flew down the hall and out into the fresh air, she almost slammed straight into a young boy.  
  
She dodged around him and tore down the path back towards the town.  
  


* * *

  
Zane crouched, hidden in the shadows as he watched a young boy enter the Temple. _I should kill you where you stand, you little wretch,_ he thought viciously, glaring at the boy. This child had cost him his chance... his only chance...  
  
His grip on the dagger was so tight that his knuckles went white. He was about to surge forward when he saw the boy withdraw several stones from a pouch at his hip. _What is this...?_  
  
The boy placed the stones on the alter and pulled out a blue ocarina. Taking a breath, he brought it to his lips and began to play.  
  
The haunting melody caused Zane to pause, and his eyes widened as he watched the stones begin to glow. A blinding flash of light lit the huge room, and Zane heard a deep, ominous laugh. There was a childish cry of horror, and then nothing....  
  


* * *

  
When Zane could see again, he found himself sprawled out on the floor, no longer hidden in the shadows. _Unconscious..._ he realized groggily, pushing himself up on his hands and knees.  
  
"And just who are you?"  
  
Zane froze, head snapping up. Before him stood a Gerudo man in strange armor, wearing a decidedly dangerous-looking smirk. "I..."  
  
"You are the killer, aren't you?"  
  
There was a long silence as each man tried to read the other. Finally, Zane spoke. "I am on a mission. I am doing what is necessary."  
  
A slow smile curled Ganondorf's lips. "A mission." he echoed, seeming pleased. "Well, perhaps you and I could both benefit from each other."  
  
Zane rose to his feet. "I'm listening..."  
  
And thus, a dark partnership was formed between killers. The beginning of the end for all the peoples of Hyrule. None would be spared the wrath of Ganondorf the Great, and none would escape his cold and efficiant Holy Murderer.  
  
The sun had just set on Hyrule, and darkness would remain for longer than just the night.  
  


* * *

  
Nayru let out a cry of pain, dropping to her knees, hands flying up to cover her ears. A piercing scream had echoed through her mind--a scream of pure terror. And the scream continued, never wavering and never stopping. "Din... Faore..." she whispered weakly as she collapsed under the pain.  
  


* * *

  
The waters of the pool became disturbingly still, all the ripples suddenly disappearing. With a worried frown, Faore leaned closer, brows drawing together. Just as she was about to call for her Sisters, the water suddenly erupted in a mighty splash, as if someone had just thrown a rock into it. Faore raised her arm to shield her face, feeling the water splatter against her skin. When she opened her eyes and lowered her arm, she let out a gasp of horror. It was spattered with red. She let out a scream.  
  


* * *

  
Din looked up from polishing her sword when a sudden scream cut through the air. It had come from somewhere in the direction of the pool of Fate. She leapt to her feet and ran down the hall. When she reached the pool, as well as Faore, her eyes widened. A sharp clang echoed through the room as her sword fell to the floor.  
  


* * *

**Author's Note:** Woo... ^^; The third chapter is _finally_ out! My apologies for taking so long... heh, writers block struck big time. Well, hopefully the next chapter will be up a lot sooner! C&C is welcome, as are offers to beta!  
  



End file.
